Double
Double (ダブル Daburu) is a character from the Mega Man X series of action platformer games. He appears in Mega Man X4 as a supporting character at first for X but he is later revealed as the secondary antagonist of the game. Profile Appearance As his name suggests, Double has two forms: the first is a stocky, overweight, amicable form, but his second and true form is a taller, slimmer, and stronger battle-ready Reploid, with each hand equipped with energy sabers and strangely a gelatinous substance makes up about fifty percent of his body. Personality Double's name fits perfectly his role in the story as a double-agent and his possible split personality. His overall character is also shown to be significantly insane upon revealing his true allegiance, breaking out into maniacal laughter, frequently shouting phrases that involve destruction of some sort when attacking X, and has little, if any, remorse for his actions, and in fact mocks X for his trusting nature, stating that it would be his fatal weakness. He also implies that he might also consider betraying Sigma in the future, as he states that among the groups he declares idiots as they made his job easier, Mavericks were included in it. Story Posing as a rookie Maverick Hunter, Double quickly gained X's trust by acting as his operator during his missions. But as X began infiltrating the Final Weapon, Double revealed his true purpose; a spy sent by Sigma to infiltrate the Maverick Hunters. After slaughtering several Hunters of X's own 17th Unit on Sigma's command, Double then followed X to the Final Weapon and (after ranting maniacally about how he was using the Maverick Hunters, Repliforce, and even the Mavericks themselves) revealed his true self to him and attacked. He loses but before he dies, he insulted X for his naivety and confesses that he was a spy along. Other appearances Double made a small cameo in the opening of Mega Man X5. ''Mega Man X4'' manga He also appeared in the Mega Man X4 manga. Like the game, he is a spy sent by Sigma to keep an eye on the Maverick Hunters and pretends to be a fan of X, but is defeated by X in the Final Weapon, but he also had some interaction with Zero and was responsible for Split Mushroom's demise. After X managed to incapacitate Split Mushroom without destroying him, Double appears and stabs Split Mushroom, following by quickly slicing him into tiny pieces while mocking X. ''Worlds Unite In the ''Worlds Unite crossover storyline by Archie Comics, Double was one of numerous Mavericks duplicated by Sigma-1 using the power of the Genesis Portals to form an army to battle Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man's team of allies. However, he and his fellow Mavericks were then attacked by the arriving Street Fighters, with Guile giving Double a taste of his Sonic Boom technique and finishing him with a Dragon Suplex. Gallery MMX4 Double.png|Double's first form. MMX4 Double pose.png| latest (2).jpg|Double's profile shot. latest (3).jpg|Double's cameo appearance from the opening sequence of Mega Man X5. latest (4).jpg|Double in the Mega Man X4 manga. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains